SugarQuills
by prongslover410
Summary: watching Lily Evans munch on sugarquills turns James Potter on. Is that such a crime? *rated 'M' for a reason*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lily Marie Evans, where do you begin to describe Lily? Auburn hair that fell in a Jessica Rabbit style across her eyes, English rose skin tone, high cheekbones, a killer body and last but by no means least, huge emerald eyes that can go from playful to killer in a matter of seconds. The whole school loved Lily, teachers included. She had an air about her that made people love her, she wasn't snobby or slaggy, she was incredibly classy and was always polite. And that dear readers is why James Potter was so infatuated by her.

James Potter, head boy and sex god extrodinaire. Quidditch Captain, a smirk to make girls turn into piles of goo on the floor and a mess of crazy black hair that sticked up in the most awkward yet adorable way. James was well known for being the leader of his possey of mischief makers, the Marauders. Another thing James was well known for was his huge crush on Lily Evans. Ever since 3rd year he'd been pestering her to go out with him, and every year she'd refuse. He knew now that since they were getting older and only had so long left in the year it was now or never before he lost her completley. It had started when she'd fought back at him when he jinxed some random slytherin when they were 13, no one ever fought back at James Potter. She intreged him, he wanted to know more. And knowing more meant unfortunatly growing a crush on her. The reason for this being unfortunate it because she was the only girl in the whole of hogwarts to not want him, she ignored his sexy smirks and the way he flexed his muscles as soon as she walked by, she ignored how he always tried to cheer her up when she was pissed off, she even ignored how he'd given up on pranking students and had actually grown up into a decent bloke.

Sighing James ruffled his hair and carried on staring at the redhead, it was history of magic, last lesson of the day and Lily was snacking on a sour cherry sugarquill, Which James knew to be her favourite snack. To be honest James enjoyed watching Lily eat them a bit too much, she always took her time only flicking her tounge over the tip to start with before slowly sucking about half into her mouth. Practicly every boy in the room was watching her, all sorts of dirty thoughts drifting into their heads. Sitting next to her, James of course got the best view and with a dopey smile rested his head in his hand and watched her, she was oblivious to the eyes on her excluding his.

"What are you staring at Potter?" she muttered while twirling her tounge around the tip of the pale pink quill.

Slowly stretching he crossed his legs in order to hide his large errection and smiled cheekily "nothing love you just carry on"

Shrugging Lily turned back to the front and carried on sucking, she'd been alot nicer to him latly. She didn't snap a him so much and she actually called him James the other day. '_Maybe we're finally getting somewhere_' he pondered to himself. Proffessor Binns was still droning on about some stupid Goblins not really caring that no one was paying the slightest attention to him. Deciding it was time to have some fun James reached over and grabbed the quill from Lily's pouty lips.

"Potter!" She hissed her eyes focused on the quill that he was holding up in the air out of her reach "give it back you prick thats my last one!" Leaning forward she tried her best to snatch the treat back but all she was doing was pressing herself rather intimetly against James' body.

Smirking to himself as Lily's breasts jiggled infront of his eyes James sighed dramaticly "but Lily love, you've turned the male percentage of the class into ruddy flobberworms"

Lily turned and stared around the classroom, all the boys were goofily staring at her, some giving her cheeky winks and others biting their lips "what the hell is wrong with them?" she raised an eyebrow at James expectingly. Leaning in so that his chest was pressed against her side he whispered huskily in her ear

"lets just say you looked like you enjoyed _sucking_ on this delightful sugarquill" he felt her shiver slightly and he chuckled. James watched in amusement as her eyes flickered to the quill and back to him, a look of realisation passed through Lily's eyes.

"Merlin is sex all you lot think about?"

"Pretty much" James who had yet to move away shrugged "besides your hardly helping matters, giving an expert blowjob to a quill"

"I didn't mean too!" Lily insisted, pushing lightly on his well muscled chest. When he didn't budge she gave up and leant against him slightly, taking note of how his arm had somehow wrapped around the back of her chair "I just really like sugarquills"

"mmm well at least im not as immature and horny as them lot" his eyes wandered towards the group of boys. This made Lily laugh a bit louder than he would of liked, scowling at her he began to sit back but he arm snaked around his waist and held him in place.

"yeah, your really not as horny as them are you Potter" She whispered in a low seductive voice sending shivers down James' spine. He nodded affirming her question. "well...whats this then?" she purred.

_'fuck'_ was all James could think, as one of Lily's delicate hands cupped his very errect manhood through his black school trousers.

"Your just like the rest of them Potter, and you know it" giving the large bulge a playful squeeze Lily turned around, sat forward and began doodling on her spare parchment, crossing her legs so her skirt rode up a bit more than normal.

She didn't act like this normally, she wasn't a very big flirt. She knew of course how to drive boys insane with lust but she only used her seductive powers on the lucky few. James just brought out the worst in her, and teasing him was too much fun to miss out on. In truth she was developing feelings for him, Of course she'd always had small feelings for him, (not always possitive) but she never wanted to give him the satisfaction of winning her heart. Hearing James let out a frustrated sigh she turned around and winked at him.

"prick tease" he muttered more to himself than her before shoving the remains of Lily's sugarquill in his mouth. Hearing the bell ring James stood up, grabbed his stuff and sloped out of the room unaware of the fact Lily followed him at a graceful skip.

"you know you owe me now Potter" she smiled and began to walk next to the tall boy.

"how?" he mumbled through the quill that was poking out of his mouth.

Frowning in jelously Lily stopped walking and James carried on for a while before realising she wasn't there any more. They had reached an empty corridor and Lily was leaning against one of the walls twirling a strand of red hair through her fingers.

"you took my last sugarquill" pouting slightly she made her eyes look all innocent and confused.

"Don't bother with that act Evans" James commented gruffly while shifting his bag on his shoulder "the amount of times you've used it on me is getting ridiculous" Even as he said it James started to feel guilty. "Merlin what do you want in return then" 

_'little minx_' he thought to himself as she gave him an evil smile.

"three boxes of sour cherry sugarquills by 8 o'clock tonight" her gaze never left his "then on rounds...if i'm in a good mood...I might consider giving you a treat in return"

James' stomach lurched "what kind of treat" his trademark smirk appeared and he walked forward so that his face was inches from hers.

"lets just pretend that me and that quill were practising for tonight" Lily whispered breathily before nibbling his earlobe. James let out a small moan and pressed his hips to hers making Lily giggle and wrap her arms tightly around his shoulders, arching her neck she gave him better access to press hot open mouthed kisses on her pulse point.

Okay so she shouldn't really be doing this, another 5 minutes and students would start walking down the corridor, and what would they think if they saw their head students messing around with each other. _Honestly Lily whats happend to you _she thought.

"JAMES!" Lily gasped loudly as the messy haired boy cupped her arse. She was enjoying this way to much. "Get off!" she pretended to be angry but he payed no attention and simply bit down on her neck making her inhale sharply.

"Do I have to wait till rounds?" James whined into her hair whilst giving her bum another cheeky squeeze.

"ooh!" she giggled "yes you do now run along" pushing him away Lily picked her bag up off the floor making sure she gave James a good view of her rear before beginning to walk away. When she was about three steps away Lily felt an arm wrap around her petite waist.

"no kiss goodbye?" James growled into her ear making her bite her lip, he was pressed completly against her back, she could feel his errection pressing into her.

Smirking to herself Lily thrust backwards against the hard bulge "In your dreams Potter" she called as she walked down the rest of the corridor un-able to get rid of the dopey smile that had been placed upon her face. If it were any other boy who she had just fooled around with in a corridor she would be deeply ashamed and angry at herself for behaving in such a slaggish way, but considering it was just James she didn't seem to mind as much. Wait..just James? he was so much more than just James now, and it scared her. When did She..Lily Evans, sworn enemy of James Potter suddenly want to be the girl who got to kiss him, who got to call him stupid nick names and make a big fuss over him. '_Jesus christ Evans, Pull yourself together'_ Was the final thought that drifted through Lily's head before she slumped down on her bed in the heads dorm to relax before dinner.

James had the same plan as Lily as he also slumped into his king sized bed. He'd already told Sirius to go pick him up the whole stock of Sugarquills from Honeydukes, If his Lilyflower wanted sugarquills, then she'd sure as hell get sugarquills. Of course they weren't exactly going to be free, but belonging to the richest wizarding family in the world can have its perks. Sighing James rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. Half past 5, he had another half an hour at least till dinner. Looking down he frowned in annoyance. "Lay down!" he mumbled at the large bulge still poking out of his trousers, seeing that it wasn't going anywhere he sighed and sat up. After several minutes of undressing James had picked out what to wear tonight for prefect rounds and was now sitting on his bed in only his boxers squeezing his manhood. James hadn't tossed himself off since 5th year, and he certaintly wasn't going to start now. Marching across the hall he knocked quickly on Lily's door, she was the one who made him hard now she was going to have to help him out, when she didn't answer James growled in frustration and opened the door to see Lily standing in seriously sexy black lace underwear glaring at him in anger.

"Potter" she looked pissed, _really_ pissed "I didn't answer the door BECAUSE I WAS CHANGING NOW GET OUT!"

But James being James, he wandered over to her bed and lay down on it, holding his weight on his elbows, his sexy smirk on his face. "why would I get out when theres such a lovely view in here?"

Lily's eyes landed on the bulge in his boxers and she had to look away as a hot flush spread through her body '_ignore him ignore him ignore him'_ she chanted to herself in her head whilst pulling on a pair of black leggings and a oversized purple jumper than drooped down on one shoulder.

"problem love?" James cooed

"your such a dick you know that" she muttered pushing her mane of red hair out of her eyes "well..what do you want?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend but thats never going to happen" James sat up now "But I want to you help with my..erm little problem"

"oh please" Lily sneered "do it yourself"

"I can't..."

"what?" She raised an eyebrow, now sitting on her pale blue silk duvet infront of James,

Sighing James explained "Ever since I lost my virginity I've been getting girls non-stop whenever and wherever I want, so I haven't had any need to you know.."

Lilys eyes widened and she let out a loud husky laugh that sent shivers down James' spine, god he loved that laugh. "let me get this straight, over the years you've been getting girls so much you've somehow got the idea in your head that tossing yourself off is lame, so now when I refuse to go out with you, instead of doing it yourself your asking me to help?"

"..pretty much" James smiled sheepishly

"but wait..why don't you just get one of your usual hoes to do it for you?" Lily shuffled up the bed so she was sitting cross legged infront of James, her eyes taking in his beautifuly sculptered chest.

"because, I've grown up now..I only have a couple of months to get you to fall as madly in love with me as I am for you before I loose you forever" he whispered, looking straight into her eyes "I don't want some random girl..I want _you_"

Lily blushed now, since when was Potter so ... mature? "You don't love me" she murmered, not noticing how their heads where slowly getting closer together. Clearly this was the wrong thing to say because she saw James' eyes grow cold.

"how can you say that?"

"say what?"

"that I don't love you!" He hissed "Have I not made it fucking obvious enough for you!" Taken back by his sudden outburst Lily cowered away slightly, but James ignored her motion. "Lily i've loved you since the day you stood up to me, you made me realise what an arrogant prick I was, you helped me grow up into a man, you mean fucking everything to me and you think I don't _love_ you?" Standing up James ran his hands through his tangle of black hair, How did she not know that he loved her?

"James your over reacting" Lily whispered, not meeting his pained eyes. "lets just sit down and talk"

"no..I'm sorry but no, I've wasted my whole life on you...thinking that somewhere in you, you loved me back" looking at her he began to back out of the room "I guess I was wrong"

"your not wrong" Lily met his eyes and crawled to the end of the bed "I do have feelings for you..James please!"

"don't fuck with my head Evans" he sneered before shutting the door.

Lily had never felt like this, She knew James' feelings for her were strong but _love?_ love had never crossed her mind. Feeling like a horrible person Lily tied her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed a large bar of chocolate from her nightstand. _'guess i'll be doing patrols alone tonight'_ feeling strangley empty Lily wandered down the stairs and out into the dimly lit corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lily walked through the deserted corridors, it was only now did she realise how much more fun James made patrols. It was nearing 11 o'clock so she thought it fit to go back to the heads dorm, _'Maybe he's forgiven me?'_ Lily pondered _'It was probably some stupid prank anyway' _ Nibbling on the chocolate bar she sighed, She'd already told a few couples making out to get back to their dorm, she tried her best to push away the thought that it could have been her and James making out instead. Growling in annoyance Lily began to power walk back to the dorm, determind to patch things up with James.

James on the other hand was determined to do the opposite."Padfoot...oi...PADFOOT...merlins bollocks..SIRIUS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he shouted at the small enchanted mirror, finally he saw Sirius' handsome face appear.

"Merlin Prongs what do you want?"

"I'm over Lily..Er I mean Evans"

"fuck off!"

"WHAT?" James sighed "I am, I promise"

"And why exactly have you suddenly gone off her?" Sirius drawled "didn't she want to suck your sugarquill?"

"dude thats not even funny!"James watched angrily as Sirius laughed merrily

"give up James, you'll never be over Evans" He was right, James couldn't just turn off his attraction to Lily. "Besides, I think shes starting to have a thing for you"

"you think?"

"yeah, now go get that crazy ginger bitch" With a bark of a laugh sirius dissapeared from the mirror leaving James to contemplate on his relationship with Lily. His feelings for her had gotten stronger than any feelings for a girl he'd ever had before. Whenever he saw her he'd get all overheated and desparate to impress, Then he'd make a twat out of himself by being cocky and annoying.

"come on James pull yourself together" he muttered to himself checking his reflection "make her want you"

That was when Lily walked through the door, she looked upset. Man he felt bad for going crazy at her, she looked him square in the eye and opened her mouth to talk but James turned around and ignored her. If he wanted her to love him back, he'd have to make her realise how much she wanted him. He'd make her desparate for him. So with that thought, James gracefully loped up the stairs to his dorm room and jumped on the bed, smirking at himself for being so gosh darn clever. Then he remembered, the 20 _large_ boxes of sugarquills he had delivered for Lily, including the extra expensive sour collection. James couldn't wait to hear her reaction.

He'd ignored her, completley blanked her out, that asshole! Lily was seething with anger, living up to her red hair she stormed up the stairs ready to knock on his door and give him a piece of her mind when she noticed something colourful in her dormroom. Slowly turning around Lily gaped in amazement at the ridiculous amounts of boxes in her room, stacked in a pyramid with the words 'Honeydukes finest SugarQuills' printed on them. Her heart melted and she let out a whimper, she pissed him off big time and yet he still got her a years supply of her favourite sweets, wiping away a tear Lily ran into to his door and knocked urgently.

"James .. James...POTTER!" She shouted, she didn't know what she was going to say to him, she was acting on sheer adrenaline.

"what..." he grumbled as he opened the door, wearing only a pair of slim fitting jeans that showed off the top of his boxers. He tried his best not to smirk at Lily's reaction to him being topless.

"thankyou.." she whispered not meeting his eyes

"for what?"

"the sugarquills.." she looked up now, finished with staring at the small trail of hair that lead down into his pants.

"mmm whatever" James drawled, and went to shut the door.

"But I promised you something" her hand stopped the door, her eyes became heavy and she bit her lip "remember?"

"I don't want your blowjob Evans" James sneered down at her. Oh he did, he really really did.

Pouting slightly Lily slowly reached out and hooked a finger around his belt buckle, smiling contentley when she heard the pop of his jeans being opened "Yes you do Potter"

James walked backwards into the room and Lily followed him, her eyes never leaving his, When did she become so intimidating? He grinned at the ceiling as he felt her pull his jeans down, kicking them off he flopped onto the bed. Lily straddled him and ran her fingers down his chest.

"Your mine" Lily whispered in his ear before biting down hard on the earlobe, smirking as she felt him wriggle from under her she slowly sat up, making sure she put as much friction on James' manhood as possible. He whimpered slightly.

"Evans you don't have to do this" His eyes sincere "I've forgiven you"

Lily sat and stared into those beautiful hazel eyes "what if I want to?"

"You don't, so stop pretending" James murmered, his hands resting on her thighs, gently massaging them with his thumbs "you could give me a massage or something instead?"

"I'm sorry, did James Potter just turn down a blowjob from moi?" she giggled her hands resting on his muscley arms.

"It's just..." he sat up so his face was inches from hers "if we had sex and stuff I'd want it to be special"

"Jesus Potter whats happened to you?" Lily shuffled so she could inspect him better "What happend to humping and dumping?"

"I grew up Lils, I fell in love" The blush on his cheeks was adorable, _wait what? when was POTTER adorable?_

Lily stared at him "you really love me?"

"with all my heart"

"erm I ... oh" she had no words,

Lily was thankful when James squeezed her thighs and smirked playfully "Am I going to get a ruddy massage or not?"

Lily pouted "just a massage?"

"well you could put some sexy lingerie on" James murmerd into her ear before nuzzling her neck.

"that sounds more like the James Potter I know" Lily gasped as James licked along her pulse point.

With that thought in mind Lily climbed off James and ran into her bedroom, pulling on some emerald green silk lingerie, complete with suspenders and stockings. Slicking on some watermelon lipgloss she ruffled up her hair and grabbed a sugarquill. Walking back into James' room Lily couldn't help but smile at the sight of James reclining on his bed in his gryffindor red boxers his face filled with awe at Lilys outfit.

"you look..." he spluttered "I mean ... ah...wow"

Lily smirked and sucked the sugarquill into her mouth, a giggle escaped her lips at how James eyed the sugary treat.

"got any moisteriser?"

"erm...I have lube?" James grinned sheepishly at Lilys scowl. Rolling over he rumaged in his bedside cabnet and found the small blue bottle "its blueberry flavoured"

Lily raised an eyebrow and pushed James on his back so he could roll onto his stomach, he could hear her squeezing some out and the slurping sounds of her rubbing it together in her hands. _Shit_ he thought to himself as he felt his manhood harden, _shes not even touching you yet and your already hard_.

"Ready darling?" she purred in his ear

"mmmmmm" was all he could mumble in reply.

smiling to herself Lily leant down so she was pressed up against James' back "I've been told I'm good with my hands"

"I bet you have" James chuckled and made his hands reach out behind and squeeze her bottom playfully.

"Oooh!" Lily gasped loudly "behave James!"

And he did, and he never regretted it. She started at his shoulders, her thumbs rubbing small firm circles over his skin. The gentle sounds of her sucking the sugarquill and the feeling of her simply touching him made him feel delerious with pleasure. He felt her shuffle her position so she was straddling his arse, her hands now moving smoothly up and down his well muscled back.

"ohhhhhhh shit Lils" James moaned loudly "that feels so good"

All she did was giggle before making her small fingers run up the sides of his body and back down again, she brushed her hands into his boxers quickly making James whimper.

"told you I was good with my hands" she cooed down at him, working the knots out of James' shoulders, smiling when he moaned loudly "how is it?"

"Simply orgasmic" He smirked into his pillow "now can you do my front?" This was a risk of course, if she did his front then she'd be sitting on his very errect manhood and then she'll either laugh, scream or (if he was lucky) shag him silly. James obviously hoped it would be the third option. When he felt her weight leave his arse he quickly rolled onto his back and felt Lily straddle him again, this time she let out a small gasp.

"I should of seen that coming" she muttered before running her tounge up the whole length of the sugarquill. So Sexy.

"admit it, your flattered"

"please Potter, I've already made you hard enough times today, its becoming a hobby"

Frowning James sat up and pushed Lily firmly onto the bulge in his pants, his face inches from hers "I know you have Princess" She sneered at the cute nickname, but he could tell she loved it. "and yet you always leave me hard and horny as fuck"

Lily smirked and rolled her hips, a burst of pleasure exploded inbetween her legs and apparently the same happend for James because he let out a loud moan into the crook of her neck. "I can't help it if its fun!"

Rolling his eyes James fiddled with the suspenders that held Lily's stockings up "Your so sexy Tiger"

"Tiger?"

"mhmmm"

"where did you get Tiger from?"

"Well" he kissed her neck "Your extremley sexy" he kissed her jaw "and extremley dangerous" he kissed her cheek "and yet suprisingly playful and cuddly" James' mouth now lingered over Lily's causing her breathing to hitch.

_kiss me James kiss me_ she chanted in her head, desparate to feel his lips move against hers.

But of course he didn't, instead he grinned charmingly before adding to his sentece with "Oh and of course your ginger .. like a Tiger!"

Frowning angrilly she sat back and crossed her arms making him laugh even louder,"Merlin your adorable" he whispered, sincere again.

"and your a cock" she muttered back

"you can't tease me and not expect me to tease you back!"

"goodnight Potter"

"where are you going?"

"to bed"

"ooooooh am I aloud to come"

"you wish"

"goodnight cupcake"

"goodnight James"

"wait cupcake..."

Lily turned around and saw James pouting, looking like a child who just dropped their icecream, "yes?"

"please help me out, I dont want to have a cold shower at this time of night"

She couldn't leave him, he was sitting on his bed looking all innocent and sweet, she wasn't going to lie and pretend the errection in his boxers wasn't turning her on. Sighing she walked over to him and kissed him on the neck before gently pushing him down so he was lying on his back "I thought if we did anything like this you wanted it to be special?"

"I did but.." he smiled sheepishly before shrugging and nodding towards his manhood making Lily giggle. Slowly she dragged her hand down his well muscled chest till it was resting on the hard bulge, feeling him harden even more she bit her lip gently. James eyes fluttered shut as her hand got to work squeezing and rubbing, his hips slowly began to thrust up into her hand.

"yes" he hissed as Lily began to nip at his neck with her teeth

"you like that?" she whispered, it felt good to pleasure him.

"mmmmm yeah baby" he groaned back, leaning up she brushed her nose against his and flicked her tounge out so it brushed against his lips. James' eyes snapped open quickly and he looked into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"Lily the one thing I honestly want to be special is our first kiss" he smiled awkwardly

"But I want to kiss you" she whispered and tried to capture his lips with hers, James quickly turned his head so she only got his cheek

"you can kiss my cock if you like" his husky voice murmered in her ear sending shivers down her spine making Lily to let out a breathy moan.

"as you wish"

Slowly Lily slid down James' body placing light kisses along his rippling six pack, smiling when she heard him sigh contently. After the agonizingly slow treatment for James she reached his boxers, he could feel her warm breath on his arousal through his underwear which made him let out a breathy moan. Smirking Lily ran her nose up the length of James' errection through his boxers and carried on softly rubbing him.

"Keep you eyes shut and be a good boy" Lily's husky voice floated up to James. Doing as he was told he layed there with his eyes shut and his hands behind his head smirking. He felt Lily's body weight change and he could tell she'd left the room, he thought nothing of this thinking that she had gone to get something naughty to have her way with him but after lying there on his own for fifteen minutes he realised that she had simply done a runner. _That minx._

"LILY YOU BITCH GET BACK IN HERE!" James shouted from his bed thinking Lily would come back to him instantly, he of course was wrong because all he heard was the sound of her cackling gleefully from her room across the hall. Muttering a string of curse words he stormed into the bathroom they shared and started up a cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**(****A/N) Ok guys you have no idea how sorry I am for taking so long to update but here it is, There is some sexual encounters in this chapter so just to give you a heads up! But other than that enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

Lily heard a sharp intake of breath as she put her book back on a shelf in the library. _Potter_ she thought to herself and smirked slightly, She could tell it was him because of his stupid aftershave that he insisted on wearing every day. He'd been ignoring her since last week when she abandoned him in his state of arousal and she did feel a slight twinge of guilt after leaving him but it was too funny to pass up.

"Evans" His velvety voice drifted towards her, turning around Lily watched and tried not to gawp at the way he was leaning elegantly against a table.

"So you're finally talking to me again hmm?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, cocking one hip on the side so the tight material of her pencil skirt would be pulled taut.

"What can I say" James ruffled his messy black hair and eyed her curves "I missed you"

"Poor baby" Lily replied before rolling her eye trying not to give away how much she had secretly missed his flirtatious behaviour and playful banter. Turning around she went back to putting books on the shelf. Reaching up to one of the higher shelves Lily growled in frustration, It was times like these she hated being so short. Hearing a sigh from behind her Lily looked and saw James reach for the books in her hand and put them up on the highest shelf with ease.

"Can we go now?" He wrinkled his nose "Its bloody boring in here and it smells awful"

Lily pouted "It smells like old books"

"ew" James sniffed before grabbing her hand and attempting to drag her to the exit.

"And I happen to love that smell" She informed him with a scowl knowing he wouldn't care in the least.

"You're so odd Tiger" He sighed with a slight smile. Rolling her eyes again Lily tottered after him enjoying the way her petite hand felt in his large one. James looked down at her with a raised eyebrow when she entwined her fingers with his.

"Are you not mad at me?" Lily asked innocently looking up at him with her huge emerald eyes.

"I was" He said curtly pulling her threw a door that lead to another corridor.

Lily smiled politly at a painting of some witches playing exploding snap. "But you're not now?"

"Nope" He sighed "Enjoying you're sugar quills?"

"yes actually" Lily pulled an extremley large blueberry flavoured one out of her pocket and began sucking on it, moaning at how amazing it tasted.

"Merlin, here we go" She heard James mutter and she began blushing.

"Sorry"

"Its fine" He sighed and thrust his nose in the air "Its your own fault for wanting to suck a sugarquill over my delcious willy"

Lily burst into a fit of giggles "I can't believe you just said willy!"

"Well thats what it is!" He laughed back a small blush creeping up his cheeks.

"But most boys try and make their genitals sound all manly"

"MY GENITALS ARE MANLY!" James gasped and narrowed his eyes at her.

"You keep thinking that darling" She sniggered licking the length of the sugarquill "Wouldn't want to hurt your little willy's feeling now then would I"

"You bitch" He laughed grabbing her around the waist and pressing her back against his chest "And we both know it is a fact that I do not have a small _willy_"

James bit down on her nose lightly before letting her go, Smirking down at her small figure as she wrickled her nose in disgust he grabbed her hand and carried on dragging her towards their shared common room.

xox

Lily cuddled up on the sofa infront of the fire, James had gone to quidditch practise leaving her with some alone time. Sipping from her hot chocolate she smiled slightly at the thought of seeing him strut out of the portait door in his quidditch gear, promising to come and hang out with her practise was over. _Merlin his arse looked good in those Quidditch trousers _She thought to herself before giggling and drifting into a daydream of James wearing nothing but those tight cream coloured trousers and his boots, _Bloody hell _ Lily sighed before opening her book and starting to read.

Just as she was slipping into a nap the portait door slammed open followed by loves of loud swearing, groggily she sat up and looked at a furious James storming towards the stairs. "Whats wrong with you?" She called out with laughter in her voice but soon regretted it when he whirled round and faced her.

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME?" He shouted making Lily roll her eyes.

"thats what I asked"

"My fucking team thats what!" He snarled before kicking the armchair angrilly "Bloody Sirius didn't turn up because he was busy fucking some random 6th year and Davies fell off and broke his fucking arm so he can't play next week"

"Oh poor baby" Lily cooed sarcasticly dragging James down to sit on the sofa next to her.

"We're doomed" James whined putting his head in his hands "Our keeper can't play"

"It isn't that big of a deal" Lily rolled her eyes and James looked at her like she'd just set fire to his broom.

"You have no id-"

"Oh no you won't win the quidditch match" Lily ranted "It's not like theres a dark Lord on the loose killing people recklessly right?"

James looked up and sighed "I know its not like I'm saying quidditch is more important than that, it's just..."

"go on." Lily said bluntly

"Quidditch is a big thing in my family" He blushed "All the Potter men have been Captains at hogwarts and all have won the cup at the end of the year...and I know it sounds stupid but I don't want to be the one my great grandchildren think of and laugh because I failed and let down the family"

Lily burst into fits of laughter.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" He shouted in annoyance glaring at the redhead "I'M UNDER ALOT OF PRESSURE!"

Lily knew James came from a high society background but that was ridiculous. Sighing she reached over and pecked him on the cheek, "James darling I'm sure they'll love you even more for trying extra hard for gryffindor now shh"

He frowned and rubbed his cheek before mumbling "Whatever I'm going to have a bath"

"Ok then" Lily smiled before walking up the stairs dragging James with her.

xox

"Lily this is a little weird" James called out as he sat in the large bubble bath that was situated in the centre of the heads bathroom. He was a man, He didn't need bath salts and bubbles to wash!

Rolling her eyes Lily walked back into the large room which was now decorated with scented candles in nothing but a green silk dressing gown. James browsed her figure and couldn't help but let out a small smirk.

"Joining me are you?"

"I thought you needed cheering up?" Lily shrugged "I mean..if you don't want me to I could jus-"

"NO!" James reached out and grabbed her hand before pulling her closer to the large bath tub. He then reached out and tried to undo the gown that was hugging her curvy figure but she swatted his hands away.

"Turn around" She ordered making James roll his eyes. "Potter!"

Doing as he was told James smiled to himself at the sound of the gown falling to the floor. "Can I turn around yet?"

"Only if you move to the tap end" Her crisp voice floated towards him.

"NO WAY!" James shouted, about to turn around to rant about how the taps would dig into his back when a hand met his eyes.

"I said no peeking Potter" Lily whispered huskily. Mumbling to himself James shuffled around in the large tub with his eyes squeezed shut until he felt the cool mental of the taps touch his back. "You can open them now" And he did, He didn't know exactly what he was expecting, But he couldn't help but be let down by the sight of all her curvy bits hidden under the mountains of bubbles that surrounded them. Lily was reclining with her arms dangling out of the bath, one leg was bent and the pale skin of her knee could be seen popping out of the water. Her long red hair had been pulled up into a large messy bun on the top of her head and her eyes were shut showing the winged liquid eyeliner that was starting to smudge after being on all day.

James admired her for several moments, "Lily?" he called quietly.

"Yes James?" She replied; eyes remaining shut.

"You look beautiful like this" he whispered. He had never really been one for mushy compliments and he couldn't help but feel embarrased at how stupid he sounded.

Lily opened one eye and then the other before raising an eyebrow. "What do you want?" She asked suspiciously.

Now James felt like even more of an idiot "Nothing I just thought you looked beautiful and I felt the urge to tell you"

Lily giggled "how sweet of you" James watched as she bit her lip and begin to shuffle her legs around slightly. "I supose you want cheering up then?"

"I..Well erm what do you mea- OH!" James let out a small gasp as he felt something begin to nudge his manhood under the water. "L-Lils what are you doing?" He managed to stutter.

"Cheering you up darling now shut up and enjoy it" Her voice was firm as she got onto all fours and crawled towards James, the bubbles barley clinging to the flesh he was so desparate to see. Lily's face was inches from his and she let out a soft giggle whilst moving her hand up his thigh, Blinking like a deer in headlights James let out a shakey breath.

"Relax baby" She whispered brushing her hand over his rapidly swelling length, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Lily" James whimpered looking into her beautiful emerald eyes "C-Can we do this somewhere else...Like a bed..The taps are digging into my back" he blushed.

Sighing at his pettiness Lily stood up and sauntered off to her bedroom stark naked. James bit back the urge to groan as some soap suds glided down over her peferct round arse. "Merlin she's going to be the death of me" he muttered before leaping out of the bed and scurrying after her.

xox

Lily watched James with interest as he stumbled into her room, his errection proudly bobbing between his legs as he looked around blindly for her. She had slipped on a pair of dark red silk knickers and nothing else, She figured it was the best way to say sorry for leaving the poor git high and dry a couple of weeks back. Lily couldn't help but smile as his eyes landed on her, James' eyes locked on her breasts standing proudly from her chest and he let out a goofy smile. Cocking a finger in his direction, Lily gracefully sweeped over to her bed; adding an extra wiggle to her hips just to tease him that little bit more and crawled onto it till she was kneeling. Once comfortable she patted the silk duvet telling him to join her which of course he did instantly like an over-excited puppy.

"So where were we?" She purred pushing him down so he was lying back watching her intently. Half lying on top of him, Lily leaned down and nipped at his earlobe making him moan softly and buck his hips up against her. "Over eager Potter?" She asked innocently making him growl in annoyance.

"Please Lily I've had enough of your teasing" He muttered looking at her, silently begging for some sort of release.

"Your wish is my command" She whispered in his ear as her hand travelled down his firm chest till it reached a bundle of dark curls, Lily smiled when James shuffled around, clearly trying to get her hand where he wanted it quicker. Rolling her eyes Lily moved her hand a bit lower till it was brushing over James' length making him gasp.

"Lily please!" He whined . She couldn't help but feel proud of herself making a boy as proud as James wriggle around under her like a shameless little tart. Clearly he wasn't impressed by her mocking smile because he grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his straining errection before giving off the famous Potter smirk. She felt him jerk slightly in her hand as she marvelled at how large he was, Deciding she had teased him enough Lily got to work. Her hand moved slowly up and down, rubbing and pulling making James grit his teeth and arch his neck whilst making soft moans every time she squeezed him. Slowly she wriggled her way down his body till her face was hovering over his hot length.

"You ready for this big boy?" She teased wiggling her eyebrows suggestivly, James leaned up on his elbows, panting lightly but still looking on with interest. Giving him a couple more playful tugs, Lily took his entire length in her mouth.

"Holy fuck!" James cried as his eyes rolled and he fell back onto Lily's bed. Her mouth felt like heaven, Her head bobbed expertly using the perfect pace and suction. Her hot tounge danced around the tip of his penis every time she came up for air before taking him in her mouth again, teasing poor James to oblivion. Lily giggled as he let out a suprisingly loud moan sending vibrations dancing around his cock, gasping and bucking his hips up, James clung to the pillow around his head using it as some sort of suport as another wave of pleasure passed through his body. Lily pulled her mouth off of him with a loud pop before sliding her lips over the head of his cock and suckling on it, All the while staring at him innocently. _Those bloody eyes_ he thought to himself before reaching down and running his fingers through her hair, Guiding her mouth down his errection again. Lily's hands had joined in now, One slowly pumped the bottom of his errection while the other began to fondle his balls, cupping and squeezing them in time with her mouth as it slid up and down his cock. He could feel it now, He was close and with every suck and every pull, he was getting closer and closer.

She dragged her lips off of him again before looking him in the eye, her hands still squeezing and rubbing. "Come for me" She whispered, biting her lip before giggling softly and leaning down to kiss the head of his errection with a smirk. Lily went back to her earlier movements except this time everything had started to speed up. James could feel the familiar tightning in his balls and the edge of his vision had started to blur, All he could hear now was his fast panting and the sound of Lily's perfect mouth sliding up and down his length.

"O-Oh Merlin! Lily I'm gonna I'm gonna cu-" He was cut off by the wave of pleasure that scorched through his body. A low groan left his lips and his hips gave one final adrenaline filled thrust before he collapsed on the bed. James' felt Lily pull off of him for the last time before she crawled up the bed to lie next to him. He could feel a pair of large emerald green eyes watching him intently so he slowly turned his head. "Thanks" James managed to croak out before Lily shrugged and tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"You know you're going to have to pay me back some time soon right?" She asked softly whilst drawing imagionary shapes on his stomach with one of her long pale fingers.

"I think I can do that" He chuckled before shifting slightly to kiss her on the head.


End file.
